He was my Romeo
by DilaLOVE
Summary: Phoebe Thunderman, straight A student, perfect attendance and an awesome friend, but Phoebe just had one problem, she had a Romeo, some would say "that's not a problem, it's just love" but her Romeo was not one others would expect. #THUNDERCEST everyone! Rating might change as we go along in life.
1. Author's starting note

**Hi everyone! **

**So, here's a story which is also on my wattpad account (to check that out please check my prfile and you will get the link to it) and it is a little something for Thundercest fans (I used to think it was Thunderest, dumb me) anyway I hope you enjoy it :-)**

**Comment, favorite. READ.**

**I will post the first chapter today and I hope you will like it, the first four chapters are up on my wattpad (I'm kinda just copying and pasting from that) so I won't really need idea's for that but I would appreciate it if when I've wrote the first four chapter the fifth I might need a little help on. As you know the wattpad _He was my Romeo _is going to be ahead more so I might change the fifth chapter to make it not the same as the wattpad version so you might wanna check out the wattpad version as well.**


	2. Cute brother's

**Phoebe POV**

I walk down the halls over to my locker, it's Friday and school finishes at 1 instead of 5 because it's the SUMMER HOLIDAYS! No school for a whole two months. The only downer on this is that I won't have any homework to do but at least I get to spend time with my family, mom, dad, Billy, Nora and of course the only non-supe in my house Max.

I speed walk over to my locker and whizz in my locker combinatioin, I wait for that little ding and DINGG there it goes my locker's open. I grab my bag from my back and un zip the zip to be greeted by none other than a book that says _sucker _on it with bold handwriting, I take it out then realise that that was the only book in there "Oh no!" I screech which caused two people walking by to stare at me and give me wierd looks.

I don't care. I just want my books! I can't get a detention that's Max's thing. MAX. He must of done this!

I see Max come through the school doors and I stomp my way all the way to him which wawsn't a very good idea because Max started laughing and calling me a DORK. Once I reach my twin I show him my bag.

"What have you got to say to yourself?" I finally asked him braking five seconds of silence

"It's a bag Pheebs, what do I have to say to myself about a bag?" Max shrugged and started walking away, but I pulled him back in the process

"I wasn't talking about the bag, I was talking about what was inside of the bag?" I gave him a cross look and pulled his hands out to hold the bag. Max scanned the bag then looked right up to me pulling out what was ONLY in there

"There's only a book in there with the word _sucker_ written on it" Max looked at me, hmm, I have never actually noticed how cute he was, with his hair messy yet cute- wait a second, this is Max's work he's trying to look all cute to make me loose my guard then BAM he's going to prank me!

"I know what you're up to!" I whispered so that no one could hear me "you're trying to look _hot _to make me loose my guard"

**Max POV**

Did I just hear what I think I heard? Phoebe, my twin sister, thinks that I'm trying to look _hot _to get her to loose her guard, as if, I'm always this HOT how could she have not noticed!

"... then you're going to prank me aren't you Max?" she grabbed her bag from my arms then carried on yabbering on and on, but anyway, who could blame her Max Thunderman's looks makes everyone, including his sister, fall on their knee's. Hey, wait- does my twin sister have a thing for _me? _

**Okay so that was the first chapter and I hope you liked it**


	3. From smirking to smiling

**Hey! So, have you checked out the wattpad version of _He was my Romeo_? If you haven't then go check it out! You can get the link on my profile just keep scrolling.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank you all for 72 views which is AMAZING! and it also makes me want to post out chapter three today as well. I'll think about it.**

**So, here's chapter 2!**

**Phoebe POV**

Okay, as you still know I am still freaking out. Max is not telling me if he was the one who did that prank on me and I'm starting to question if he was the one who did it, maybe it wasn't Max, I reminded myself foolishly because now my head is going bonkers and I am running around in circles while people stare in awe.

Max. He's just smiling. Wait, smiling? Max Thunderman is smiling. That's new to me and the world. Everyone knows that Max only smirks, not smile. He's a villein he NEVER smiles he just stands there with a smirk on his face all day, but, he's not smirking he's smiling. Why is he smiling? What on earth would make Max Thunderman smile?

Was it me?

Phoebe, Max would never smile at you, I reminded myself in my head, but on the other hand he might like you, Max, like me? I'm his sister for Gods sake!

Max would never like me.

Suddenly I feel like someone just hit me in the heart with a dagger, I instantly feel... Sad? Why do I feel sad over Max not liking me?

Now I've stopped running around in circles and I have just ran to my locker then slumped down to the floor.

Instantly, like lightning if I may add, Max's smile washes away and is now replaced with a look of guilt. He shouldn't feel guilty, it's all my brains fault for getting me into this mess where I think Max has a thing for me.

**Max POV**

I run to Phoebe just as the bell rang to indicate that we have to go to first period, I don't care about first period, being late or school at all.

The only thing I care about is my sister Phoebe.

Right now you might be laughing your head off because of what I just said but it's true, I care about Phoebe, and in some weird way I think I care about her in more than a sister. I think I'm in love with Phoebe!

Oh my Gosh, I think I'm in love with my sister! Out of all the girls in the world I feel like I like my own sister. Why does she have to be so pretty? Even when she's sad she's pretty and cute.

Ugh, I really do like Phoebe. What kind of villein am I? Well, I did brake a rule, but that was a rule I thought I would never brake. The only rule I would never brake!

What would mum and dad say? I know what their going to say. "Maximus Octavius Thunderman this is disgraceful! Go to your room this instant and we would deal with you later."

That's what mum would say, dad on the other hand I think would be choking on the cake that's in the fridge and when mum said the 'I will deal with you later' part she will go over to dad trying to help him get the cake out of him.

I need to tell Phoebe. I need to. It's driving me insane.

**Phoebe POV**

I need to tell Max or else I will go insane!

But, what if when I tell him then everything goes wrong?

_~FLASH FORWARD 10 years from now~_

_"Max, I need to tell you something..." I would tell Max_

_"You can tell me anything, babe," Max would say to me_

_"I-I-I- d-d-don't thin-k-k..." I would stutter out_

_"Come on, Pheebs, you can tell me anything. So, spit it out!" Max would say sweetly yet there was a teensy bit of desperation in his voice that would get into my head._

_"Idontthinkweshouldbetogetheranymore" I would say so fast that not even Billy could keep up with me, but, Max heard. I knew he heard because then at that moment he walked out of the door with no words said._

_I would wait for him forever never loving another because I fell in love with my twin brother._

_Years past and he never came back. I was alone, with a void in my heart._

_~FLASH BAC R~_

I don't want that to happen with me and Max!

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe..." I finally heard Max say waving a hand over me like I was in my own world, which I was, I know what is going to happen if me and Max date, he and I would never see each other again.

Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't let him see me cry, the only way out, the school doors.

"I can't do this Max!" I screamed out then ran for my only exit from not seeing my brother by not seeing my brother, okay well, you know what I mean.

**Ohhhh, cliffy. How well did you like it? Tell me in the comment section which is right down there!**

**Might post out chapter three today if I get a comment...oh, I'm EVIL!**


	4. Make up your mind, Pheebs

**Heyyy, so I am really happy! Really, really, _really _happy because I had over 200 views on this story and it just started, that is more than the wattpad version (191 views) which added up together is around 400 views! **

**I am so happy that I will post chapter four today! :-)**

**Phoebe POV**

I ran and I ran not stopping until I get to my front door. I thought about my weird daydream about me and Max together! I would never in a billion years marry Max.

He's gross and disguising but dang does that boy look good with any expression on his face. Max might be gross but he's so cu-UGH! BAD PHOEBE! It's bad to be in love with your brother no matter how cut-YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!

By now I'm passing through the living room where (weirdly) my parents aren't in. They must be out shopping.

I run to my room passing Max's slide. Max. He must be worried. Let him worry.

I run up the stares, then. Click. That's the door. Please don't be mom or dad. They'll kill me if they see I'm not at school.

Luckily it wasn't mom and dad instead it was non other than Max.

He had a look on his face that looked like a cross between care and 'I'm soooo gonna kill you' it wasn't the best look but it was a look.

He kept quiet. It was creepy. Usually Max would come out and and say what was on his mind.

But, he didn't he just looked at me.

One step, two, three, four...and so on, Max was just five more steps from me then. BEEP!

He pressed the button to reveal the slide and just slid down not caring for me at all.

I've never went on the slide before. Well, there's a first for everything isn't there.

I walked closer to the slide. It smelled like Max 'manly cologne and a hint of dirt' I walked closer until I was sitting by it. Then. WOOSH! There I went.

Max was already off his bed. He didn't look at me. I just sat there, looking at him.

"Tension, me like" Dr. Colosso shouted out braking the silence that builder up. He was right tension.

I just couldn't keep it in anymore. Do I like like my brother? There's a first for everything isn't there? I reminded myself, but there is no first for kissing your own brother, I corrected myself.

Yes?

No?

Just go with the flow Pheebs. And so I did.

I walked from Max's bed and got closer to Max. When I was close enough to even here him breathing he looked at me.

Puzzled?

That sounds more like a question than an answer.

Max looked down at the floor, shaking his foot then looked back up. His eyes were looking straight at mine.

He had a smirk on his face, like something was gonna happen.

Then, he leaned in.

You can back out if you wanted to Phoebe! I screamed in my head.

But, what if I don't want to back out?

Max was so close that I could see every bit of detail of his face. Why couldn't I have an ugly brother?

"You can back out if you wanted to Pheobe" Max whispered into my ear, the first words he's said to me since we got home and it was something I told myself.

Just great, another thing I have to decide.

Max was still near my ear.

I could feel like he was just waiting for an answer.

Max knows I've never been kissed before.

If I say yes to this then Max would be my first kiss.

MAX AND KISS IN THE SAME SENTENCE!

WOW! I've never knew I would just say that!

I looked back to Max. He was still smirking. Then, he kissed my cheek and backed away to his computer.

"You have a decision" Max said quietly.

I looked at him.

Walked a little more closer, then closer, then closer until. My lips were just inches from his.

If someone where to just knock me or Max we would be kissing.

I leaned in...

**Ohhh, cliff hanger! Since I am posting out chapter four today as well I would like to remind you that chapter five would be different to the chapter five of the wattpad version.**

**Thanks for the support! **


	5. Sweet cheese, Max

**Hey, so this is the last chapter that I will be copying and pasting on a word document but you should read the wattpad version which is of couse ahead by chapter because I am putting up chapter six today so you should check that out.**

**So, I need you guy's to please help by giving idea's for chapter five so you should check out the wattpad one because I will totally be pissed off if I see idea's that I did in the wattpad one, I will make a chapter telling you if I will use your idea or if I'm just so fricking pissed off by your idea or if I just wanna Laugh Out Loud from your crazy idea. Reviews please I want to know what you want for the next chapter.**

**Phoebe's POV**

I was leaning in, close to Max. My lips puckered up and I realised Max's lips were doing the same. Then...

"Hey, Billy! I want the remote!" Screamed out a familier voice. I backed away from Max, who gave a loud _HUMPH! _when I walked off to look at his bedside clock.

_ 10:32am _Nora and Billy's school ended at 10 today, no matter their both home.

OH NO!

I just realised that mom and dad would scream at us and absolutely _ground _us both for not being at school. Wait! My perfect attendance is _gone, _now I'll have 99.99% attendance.

I am now freaking out!

Max, on the other hand, isn't so much. He's just on his computer typing away.

"Mom! I'm hungry!" I heard Billy scream. I chuckled at the 100th time of hearing the words _I'm hungry _from Billy's mouth. He's always hungry.

"Can we go pet Dr. Colosso?" Oh, no!

_Please say no, please say no, please no, pl- _my pleases were interupted by the voice of my mom "Sure, just don't play aound with any of Max's gadgets!" Her words were followed by a loud _YAY _that seemed to be followed by stamping of feet.

"Sweet cheese, Max, we're screwed!" I shouted ever so quietly at Max to gain his attention. It worked. Now, he was looking at me. He wasn't jittering or freaking out, he seemed... _calm?_

_STOMP! STOMP!_

"Relax Pheebs" Max walked over to me leaning in ever so closely.

Max was right near me but instead he went close to my ear and merely said "_You can back out if you wanted to, Phoebe" _WOAH! Deja vu, Max had said that before.

_STOMP! STOMP! _

Then, _BUZZ! __WOOSH, WOOSH._

We're so dead!

There, layed on Max's bed were Billy and Nora looking at us with complete shock...

**That was a short chapter, sorry no Thundercest kiss.**

**Just a quick little note:**

**Although I actually _like _reading idea's for the next chapters in _my _stories I will not accept idea's that are just plain not right. Like if you didn't think at all while you were typing and your idea was just plain stupid, that is when _nice little I-accept-idea's-for-next-chapters girl _becomes _evil little I-fricking-hate-your-idea-get-out-of-my-life girl _so, no stupid idea's if your idea is awesome I will mention you in the next chapter where I will say if you idea is awesome, and if your idea is one of the fricking stupid idea's then you will also be mentioned. Here's a lesson to everyone, think before you type up your answer.**

**I also don't accept review's that hurt my feelings because that is just plain not right and makes me and everyone on this fanfiction know that you are just plain stupid for even trying to do make someone feel low for your personal entertainment.**

**See you on the next chapter.**


	6. Pick your own chapter!

**Hey, so I just wanted to say that I am so happy for the number of views I've gotten (328 views) and because of that number of views I am going to let you (the reader) choose what will happen for the next chapter, and it can be as stupid as you like, "But wait" you would say to me "you said that if the idea is stupid then it's going to piss you off." I know I said that but now I will let you pick your chapter! **

**Here's the rules:**

**The chapter you get to pick would be chapter six (the chapter after the one I write tomorrow) so i would advise for you to read that chapter. Then, you can write anything you want to happen for that chapter and I will pick the one that is either most said or the one I most like.**

**It's up to you! Here is some idea's below:**

_**Barb and hank could find out about Nora and Billy and Billy would spill the beans on Max and Phoebe. **_**(If you like that one just say, but, it is kinda cheesy, most of these idea's would be cheesy 'cause I don't wanna give you any idea's!)**

_**Max and Phoebe run away together.**_** (That would be good for the end of a cheesy sequel.)**

_**Max and Phoebe brake up.**_** (Cheesy, again)**

_**Barb and Hank divorce and Barb takes Phoebe and Nora while Hank takes Max and Billy.**_** (Cheesy split up/divorce)**

_**Someone dies.**_** (Hmmm...cheesiest thing in the book, but, you can still say it if you want to.)**

**I know your idea's won't be so cheesy so say what you like, just so you know this will be the only time (in this story) that I will let you pick the next chapter. You're lucky this isn't a one/two shot because I will totally get pissed off if you start blabbing on about an idea you have. **

**So, this is your only chance take it and just a reminder if after that chapter is done and you write down an idea thinking "_Oh, she's totally gonna include this in the next chapter! Send!" _you will piss me off! This is my last warning, if you do it and I didn't remind you then I will be okay (kinda, I'll just probably only brake on of my dad's cd's) but I told you not to and if you are one of those people who skip these kind of stuff then it's bad luck for you. You will never, ever, see the end of this.**

**Hope you give an idea!**__


End file.
